Charmed One Season 1
by Charmed124
Summary: This is a charmed spinoff were prue comes back to life they still find paige but the sisters dont know prue is alive. Please dont judge it by the first chapter it gets better. TO see the opening i made for it go to my youtube page i have it set as my hom
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

(Beginning of Charmed Season 4) (Piper is sitting in her chair chanting) "Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to..." Nothing happens...

**Charmed One**

**Chapter One**

**One Year After Finding Paige**

"Piper your going to use all the hot water!!"

"Hold on Paige we're almost done!"

"We..who do you have in...oh"

(Bathroom door opens piper is still in the shower)

"Morning Paige."

"Phoebe but i thought..."

"Thought what, that me and piper were showering together? That's just weird,I was brushing my teeth"

"No I thought that..."

"Morning Paige"

"Leo?"

(Leo goes in bathroom)

"Morning sweetie."

(Door shuts sounds of smooching in the background)

"Piper! Leo I'm going to be late for work!"

"Just one minute"

grrr

(Paige orbs in the bathroom)

"Not looking not looking just getting my stuff."

(As Paige washes her hair in the sink she hears a loud thump in the attic)

(She orbs upstairs, to find phoebe being attacked by a demon)

"Your not the sister who attacked me! Were is the one with the power to move!"

(Paige grabs a nearby knife and vanquishes the demon)

"Phoebe what did he mean by the one that has the power to move?"

"He couldn't be talking about Prue she has been dead for almost 2 years now why would any demon think she attacked them?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Demons Never Sleep**

(While the sisters dealt with there problems in San Francisco something strange was going on in Las Vegas Nevada)

"So Miss.Trudeau are you new in town?"

"..."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"..."

"Well the apartment is 600 dollars a month do you want it?"

(Miss.Trudeau lays down 200 dollars in cash on the table for the insurance fee)

"Are you going to give me the keys or not?"

"Would you like some help with your bags?"

"No I'm a big girl i think i can handle two bags."

(Miss.Trudeau unlocks the door, takes a good look and sighs)

2 DAYS LATER

(There is a knock on the door)

"Are you Melinda Trudeau?"

"Yes do you need something?"

"I was just bringing your mail up."

"Oh well thanks."

(Melinda takes the mail and shuts the door)

(She looks at one of the pieces of mail, it says Club Moon)

(She notices the symbol that they use in there advertisment it seems familiar to her)

(Later that night she goes to the club)

"Hey hot stuff whats shakin"

"Did you really just use that pick up line on me?"

"Feisty tonight arnt we?"

"Well are you going to let me in or not"

(The bouncer lifts the rope and lets her in)

(She notices that everyone is dressed in really tacky black clothes except for a few)

"Hey baby you wana go in the backroom and make some afternoon delight"

(Melinda notices the symbol on the mans hand)

"Why dont you drop dead!"

(Melinda punches the man in the face)

"You just made a big mistake sweet hart"

(Suddenly a ball of fire appears in the mans hand)

(Melinda screams)

"What are you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 3**

**I Was That Woman Once**

"Stop the act sweetheart i knew you were a witch right when you stepped in this club"

"..."

"You ever heard of a woman by the name of Prue Halliwell"

"Yeah that's, that charmed one of us finally killed"

"I was that woman once"

"Lights of heaven from above blind these demons that cannot love"

(A blinding light fills the club,and Prue gets whisped away to her apartment)

(As Prue is almost in the bathroom she hears the sound of shimmering)

"That was a cheap trick you tried witch"

(The demon gets kicked from behind by Prue's astral self)

"Two of you!"

(Prue has learned to stay awake while having an astral self out)

(She beats up on him until he can barley move)

(Then she grabs a cutting knife out of the door and vanquishes him)

"sigh"

(Prue hears the sound of clapping)

"Nice job Prue"


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 4 **

**Would You Know**

(Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs from the attic)

"Leo would you know if Prue was alive"

"Yes she was my charge so i would sense her why?"

"Well this demon we just vanquished said the strangest thing"

"What"

"He said were is the one with the power to move"

"Well demons lie Phoebe"

"Yeah but he seemed so serious"

"Mabey it was another magical witch with similar powers"

"I don't know Leo"

(Phoebe goes up to the attic)

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies blood to blood i summon thee blood to blood come to me"

(Nothing happens)

"Maybe Leo was right"

(Phoebe hears a sound behind her)

(She looks no one is there)

(She hears a unfamiliar voice)

"Keep searching Phoebe you will find the truth"


	5. Chapter 5

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 5**

**The Watching Willow**

(Prue Turns around and with the wave of her hand throws the person to the ground)

"Who are you!"

"Clam down Prue I'm a friend"

"Yeah thats what all demons say before they try kill you"

"I'm not a demon I'm here to help you"

"Well what are you then if your not a demon"

"I am a Watcher a race of beings that help good witches"

"Unlike Familiars we can stay with you in a human form, we also have certain powers which you will see sooner or later"

"Well Watcher do you have a name"

"Oh yes sorry, my name is Willow"

"Well do what do you want?"

"To tell you that you have a long journey ahead"

"That's all you are telling me that there is a long journey ahead, to what?"

"Why did you choose to live in Las Vegas?"

"For the great seenery (haha)"

"You are meant to find out what is at area 51, and i will go ahead and tell you its not aliens"

"Of course not"

"It is you destiny to find out what is going on there"

"So I need to find out what the government is hiding there"

"Yes"

"Well I will get right on that your majesty"

"What?"

"Its called sarcasm ever heard of it"

"Right well if you need me call my name"

(Willow leaves in a wisp of wind)

"Of course ive probably got to save the world from something just like every other day"


	6. Chapter 6

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome To Roswell**

"Roswell New Mexico one mile"

"Thank God I'm almost there I've been driving for ever"

(Prue knocks on a door of some beat up old house)

"Can I help you"

"Yes I'm looking for Izabel Winchester"

"Thats me"

"Hi my name is Melinda Trudeau we talked on the phone"

"Please come have a seat"

"What happened that night in 1947 here"

"I will tell you what happened an alien space ship crashed"

"Right..."

"By my powers that can see reveal what she is hiding from me"

"Now Izabel tell me again what happened that night"

(Izabel sees flashes of the past)

"Well at first it was like in other night just a little chilly"

"Then at about 10:00 P.M. the temperature rose dramatically"

"Then down the road i saw a bright light so i went to check it out"

"And there was a pentagram made of blue flames burning in the ground"

"By the time the army showed up it had already came"

"What came"

"...Evil"


	7. Chapter 7

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 7**

**One Night In New Mexico**

"What happened that night Izabel"

"It came"

"What came?"

"That Dammed door"

"A door"

"Yes"

"It looked like it was made by the devil himself"

"It had satanic things carved in it everywhere"

"And when it opened the most horrible things came out"

"They were so deformed and hideous"

"Then the dogs came"

"Dogs came out of the door?"

"No they just appeared"

"What did these dogs look like"

"They were black with red glowing veins all over them"

"And there eyes were like the fires of hell"

"Then there was this bright white light"

"After that there was a woman with i bright shining dress on"

"She had a sword that the creatures feared"

"All the dogs just vanished and all the creatures fled back in through the door from her"

"Then she closed the door"

"Before i knew it this black mist, cloud thing attacked her and when it was gone the light was gone"

"After that the weather went back to normal"

"And the door just sat there until they took it away"

"Izabel who took the door away"

"Well the army men of course"

"Izabel thank you for your time"

"And thank you for telling me your story"

"Your welcome Miss.Trudeau"

"I got what i was asking for now let her tell the truth no more"

(Prue goes outside and gets in her car)

"Awww I've got a long drive home"

"Id better tell Willow everything when i get back"


	8. Chapter 8

**Charmed One Season 1**

**Chapter 8**

**Season Finale**

**The Death Dealer**

(Prue is almost home from Roswell when she sees some woman walking along the road)

"Hey do you need a ride"

"Yeah that would be great!"

"Were are you headed"

"Well if you could just pull over in front of the blue mustang up the road and give me a jump that would be nice"

"OK do you have jumper cables"

"Yeah"

(They arrive at the mustang)

(Prue attaches the cables and gets in her car and pushes down the gas peddle)

(Nothing happens)

(Prue gets out and looks at the mustang)

"I don't know why its not working"

"Mabey its just your luck witch"

(Prue hears the sound of a knife being pulled out)

"What"

(Prue steps to the side grabs the woman's/demons hand and throws her to the ground)

(Once she sees that the knife is protruding from the woman's hand she knows for sure its a demon)

(She then reaches for the electric cables from the car and electricutes the demon)

(Then Prue runs to her car and speeds away)

(One day later,which is the day before Charmed season 5's 2 part finale)

(Prue gets out of bed and gets in the shower)

(When she gets out of the shower she opens the window as she usually does)

(Freezing cold air comes through the window, so she shuts it)

"Willow..."

"Willow!"

"Yes Prue"

"Oh there you are"

"Why is it freezing cold outside in the middle of summer?"

"I'm not sure Prue but I hear it has to do with something your sisters are dealing with"

"Are they alright"

"Yes yes Leo gave them something to help them"

"Well okay"

"I have some things to tell you that i found out when going to Roswell"

"Prue look out!"

(Willow shots lighting blots from her hands and kills two dogs that appeared in the house)

"Those looked like the dogs Izabel told me about"

(The dead dogs poofed away)

"Those were hell hounds Prue there like assassins"

"What did you learn that somone would send hell hounds after you for?"

(Prue tells Willow everything Izabel told her)

"That information will be very helpful to us Prue good job!"

"Us?"

"You and me of course"

"So you will be helping me?"

"Yes what did you think i would be doing"

"Uh watching?"

"No that's what everyone always thinks"

"Do you have any idea what the demon that attacked me was?"

"It sounds like you were attacked by a Death Dealer"

"Which are also demonic assassins"

"Are you sure you killed it"

"Well i pretty much fried it"

"OK then there should be nothing to worry about"

"Except for the fact that someone wants you dead"

"I need to go get some books to help us learn who this white lady is"

"I will be right back"

"OK"

(Willow wisps away)

(Then there is a knock on the door)

(Prue Opens it)

"ANDY!"

"Hey Prue"

"You better leave now demon before i vanquish you"

"No No Prue its me"

"After I died the elders made me into a white lighter"

"You were dead though and now your not!"

(In an angry voice Andy says)

"You should be dead to witch"

(It all happened so quick)

(All Prue got to see was the knife coming out of "Andy's" hand)

(...)

(That was all she saw)


End file.
